Here we go again
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: Demi has made the same mistake... Twice. Will Selena take Demi back even though the mistakes she's made? Demena femslash


**Here we go…Again.**

I can't believe she's standing there, in the middle of my hotel room in New York. I went away to get her off my mind, but no, she just had to seek me up. After breaking my god damn heart _twice._

Her face was hard to read, and the dim light didn't make it any easier. What she did to me… I just can't forgive her, even though she was my best friend. That's right. _Was._ After what she did I couldn't be around her anymore. And I guess you're more than friends when you have sex with each other. I was stupid enough to think that she would stay with me, and since we were best friends I find that easy to believe.

I don't even know how she got in here. Maybe mom let her in, but that would be unbelievable since mom was with me, shopping. Well, she was shopping, I was in no mood for doing it myself. So I just carried her bags. We had two separate rooms; hers was two doors to the left from me. I told my mom that I needed some alone time, and that's what I got. Until now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked plainly, still trying to read her facial expression. "You can't just show up whenever you want to."

No reaction from her.

I sighed, "Look, get out, I took a vacation for a reason." I opened the door for her. She didn't move a finger. I started to get irritated. "Demi, LEAVE!"

She moved a little. "Look, I'm here to apologize, OK? I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's a little too late for apologies…" I crossed my arms. "You really hurt me!"

_-Flashback 1-_

"_This movie wasn't as good as I remembered it would be…" Demi said and sighed. _

_I laughed. "Do you want to change movie?" I asked and she nodded. I got up and took out the previous DVD and searched for a new, better, funnier one. I found "The secret life of bees" and put it in the DVD player. I walked back and threw the box of the movie on the bed and sat down next to Demi who was lying on the bed. After a while I laid down next to her and breathed in her scent. Why did I have to fall for her?_

_Of course, she's not gay like me, no. She wants singers from rock bands and such. And the last time I checked, I'm not a boy, and I'm not in a rock band. I do sing, but it's not making her go all love struck over me. Knowing she'll never be mine is bringing me down. _

_I hadn't noticed that she had moved closer to me until she was as close to me as she could get. I was starting to have trouble breathing with her this close to me. She took my hand in hers and started playing with my fingers. _

_She knew I was gay, just not that I was in love with _her._ So basically, her laying this close to me was torture._

_She started snuggling her face into my neck as the movie went on, and when she started kissing my neck I thought I was dreaming. This couldn't be happening… _

"_D-Demi, wh-what are you-" She shushed me and continued placing gently kisses on my neck. She moved up to my cheek and stopped right next to my lips and pulled away just a little, looking me deeply in the eyes before kissing me straight on the lips. I still couldn't believe this was happening, but I was not complaining, and started kissing her back. Totally forgetting about everything else in the room the movie kept playing and we lived in our own little world for the night…_

_I woke up to find nothing but my naked body alone in my bed. Where was she? Her clothes that had been thrown on the floor along mine were nowhere to be seen. I thought that she must have left a note, but I couldn't find one. Maybe she'd call?_

_I got up and took a quick shower before getting dressed and then went downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast._

"_Hey honey." She said and smiled at me. I gave her a faint smile and sat down on a chair at the kitchen island. _

_It was quiet for a few moments before I asked, "Have you seen Demi?" I played around with the spoon in my cereals as I asked the question._

"_No, why? Didn't she stay for the sleepover?" my mom asked and turned around to watch me with curious eyes._

"_No, I mean, yes she did, but she left this morning." I put the spoon down only to start fidget with the bowl._

"_Huh." My mom put the towel she had in her hands down on the counter. "No, I haven't seen her." Her face put on a worried expression. "Did you girls have a fight last night?"_

_I looked up. "No, no, uhm… No. I just wonder where she went." I looked down at my cereals and picked up the spoon and started eating. _

_She looked at me and nodded. "Whatever it is, it must have been something important." She smiled and went back to doing whatever she did. _

_The day went on, and still nothing from Demi. It was now 8 pm, and I sat by the computer, reading some new tweets. I hadn't been on twitter for a week now, and I had a lot to catch up on. And that's when I saw Demi's newest tweets. To Trace Cyrus. The latest one was sent just seven minutes ago, and it was clear as day that it was flirting. What was I then? Her toy?? How could she do this to me?! I was about to close the window when I accidentally clicked the 'update page' button. Oh, what a _lovely_ surprise, she has a new update, a picture. I clicked it and I definitely wish I hadn't. It was a picture of Demi and Trace…KISSING! My heart broke into a million pieces, and I threw my MacBook against my wall and fell down against the floor, crying my shattered heart out. My mom came up and was wondering what made that noise. She saw me and asked what was wrong, but I didn't tell her. She didn't know I was gay. _

_-End Flashback-_

"I know that I hurt you, and I'm really sorry that I did." She came closer to me and I could see that she was broken and had tears visible in her eyes. "I wish that I could take everything back, but I can't."

I closed the door, not wanting anyone to hear this conversation. I walked away from Demi and towards the window. The city was beautiful with its lights and skyscrapers, sadly I couldn't enjoy the view because of this someone standing in my room.

"I want you out of this room, Demi. And I don't want you to ever come back." I felt my tears forcing themselves against my eyes, but I didn't want them to come. I forced them down and faced her. A few of her tears had silently started to fall down her cheeks.

Twice, Demi. _Twice_. You had to break my god damn heart _twice._

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

_-Flashback 2-_

_Demi had come back and told me she made a mistake. She told me she was stupid for putting Trace before me. He had broken up with her just a few days after the kiss. She told me she had no one else to go to but me. Without saying a word, I forgave her, and she knew I did. _

_On the same day we planned that she would stay the night at my house. It was almost back to normal. Well, as normal it could be with Demi being down 'cause of the Trace breakup and me being hurt for what she did. It all went better as we watched 'The notebook', but this time I made sure that we was watching in the living room. Mom was home, so nothing could happen. And just as I thought that, my mom entered the room. _

"_Girls, I've got to go to my book-club meeting which start in a half hour. But I'll be back around midnight, OK?" She kissed the top of my head and waved goodbye as she left. _

_Great._

_I could feel that this wasn't going to go as I planned…_

_I felt her moving closer and closer to me, but I had promised me that things wouldn't get out of hands this time. She placed her head on my shoulder and started to snuggle up against me. Her hand made it to my hand, but soon found its way down to my thigh. I tensed up at her touch and she noticed. I could see from the corner of my eye that she grinned, knowing her touch had effect on me. Of course it did, I was still in love with her!_

_Her hand slowly traveled up my thigh, but that's where I stopped her. "No further," I said, and put her hand back on her lap. Sadly she didn't give up, and she placed her hand back on my thigh._

_I quickly stood up and turned to her. _

"_More popcorn?" I asked, not waiting for an answer, and took the (already full) bowl of popcorn and power-walked to the kitchen. I put the bowl down on the counter and sighed deeply. _

"_What is it?" Demi asked and stepped into the kitchen. I didn't look at her when I answered._

"_I don't want to get hurt again…" I closed my eyes as memories of the morning waking up alone came back. I felt Demi's arms slide around my waist and hold me tight. She put her chin down on my shoulder and said, "Who said I would hurt you?" She kissed my neck softly and I shivered. _

"_Demi, no." I turned around in her arms only to push her away. "You really hurt me, and I don't want to go through it again."_

_She looked deeply into my eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry." _

"_Don't you ever leave me again." _

_She nodded slightly, and kissed me on the lips, and I was stupid enough to kiss her back. She gently slid her tongue into my mouth and a tongue battle began. We slowly made it out of the kitchen, not pulling apart. We kept on 'battling' as we made it upstairs to my room, and the rest you can figure out yourself._

_When I woke up the next morning I first thought it was a nightmare, but I couldn't wake up from it. She was gone. _Again._ If you can break an already broken heart, then she did. _

_-End Flashback-_

"Save it. And you know what? You can keep this, I don't want it anymore." I said as I took off the necklace that Demi gave me on my birthday five years ago. I threw it at her and crossed my arms. She looked down at the necklace in her hand and then up at me, her tears now falling freely.

"Selena, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" She was begging, but I couldn't fall for it, I just couldn't.

"Leave…"

She moved closer to me. "I know you love me. And you should know that I love you too."

"I loved you from the very beginning, but that didn't mean anything to you at the time." I felt a tear falling down on my cheek.

"Please, just give me another chance-"

"You had two chances, Demi. And you screwed it up." Another tear fell from my eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but please, just give me one more chance and I promise you I will never hurt you again." She was right in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

I looked down and let more tears fall. Demi raised her right hand to my face and wiped away the tears that just kept on falling.

"Please…" she whispered. I shook my head 'no', but she lifted my chin up and looked me in the eyes before giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. I kissed her back, I couldn't help it. I was still in love with her, and I couldn't deny it.

She tried to deepen the kiss but I mumbled 'no' against her lips and pushed her away, but she just came back in with another kiss. I pushed her harder away this time, but she only went back a little, and moved her head down to my neck. Damn my neck for being so god damn sensitive.

"D-Demi…" I paused as a quiet moan escaped. "Please, stop." But she just kept on kissing my neck and soon she moved up to my lips again and this time she held my arms to my body and deepened the kiss. I had no strength left to tell her to stop. This was what I wanted. But I couldn't help but being afraid of the next morning. She slid her tongue into my mouth and another moan escaped my lips. She let go of my arms as I moved us towards the bed.

Please, _please_, don't leave me…

I woke up and I wanted to scream. I couldn't see her clothes anywhere and there was no sign of her. I gazed around the room before lying down with my head buried in my pillow as I cried, not believing what I had done. How could I be so stupid?

I then felt the bed shift and an arm finding its way around me, holding me close to a body.

"I'm here, it's OK." I lifted my head and saw it was Demi. I now cried for a different reason. I couldn't believe she was here. I snuggled my face into her shoulder as she held me closer than before and whispered, "I promised you, didn't I?" And I smiled against her neck, knowing that she was now all mine.

I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/

**  
A/N: So? What do you think? :D Review please! Cos I love reviews! :D**


End file.
